


Harry's Bakery

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry opens his own bakery and on the first day someone special walks in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Japan made me happy today and so I had to write some fluff!  
> I'm sorry if there are too many mistakes but didn't have a beta-reader for this... 
> 
> Still hope you will like it and kudos and comments are always much appreciated!

Harry’s bakery

 

It was a chilly Sunday evening in October. The streets were empty, the stores closed and most people were at home.                                                                                      

Except for one. In one of the houses a light would shine and a young man would stand at the door looking at his own bakery.

 _Harry’s bakery_. He knew it wasn’t the most creative name, even a bit unimaginative. But that’s what it was. A bakery and his, Harry thought.

His last weeks had been filled with endless hours of work in the bakery and trying out new recipes he would like to present his costumers.

He was proud of his work though. It was only a small bakery with counter and a few tables on the side. But it was his and he liked it.

Ever since he was little, he loved to bake and to try out new recipes with the help of his grandma and mum. Some people would say it was just a phase but baking became his life. It wasn’t even that he loved to eat so much sweets but he loved to create new things and the look on people’s faces when they tried his baked goods. Cakes made people happy; he figured that out pretty soon.

So opening a bakery was something he always dreamed of. But he always thought he would have to wait a few more years to fulfil this dream.

When his grandma suddenly died a few months back he got his chance. She left him some money and a letter to tell him to live his dream. So he bought a small bakery and with the help of his mum and sister he turned it into his own. His grandma would be proud, Harry thought.

Tomorrow would be the big day. Opening for the first time. He knew he would be busy, baking and selling on his own as he couldn’t afford any help yet and that’s what he wanted. He just hoped everything would go well.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

_Next day_

Harry didn’t sleep well. He was far too nervous. All night he wondered if he didn’t forget anything. If he had all ingredients. If the costumers would like his goods.

It was still dark outside when he made his way to the bakery. It was the only thing he didn’t like about being a baker. Standing up early. But somehow after a coffee, he enjoyed the solitude of the morning. He would make the best out of it, he thought.

He baked tons of cakes, pies and muffins. He preferred the simple things. Nothing fancy.

He paid more attention to the taste than the look and he hoped customers would do the same.

As he opened the bakery he was greeted by his mum and his sister who hugged him.

They smiled and told him how proud they were and ordered coffee and two muffins.

His mum was about to pay when Harry stated. “Mum, you don’t need to pay! You are my mum!”

“We wanted to be your first customers. So take it!” And Harry did was he was told. How was he supposed to say no to his mum.

The first went great. Customers would come and go. Some were just on their way to work grabbing something to eat. Others would sit down and take their time to enjoy the pies on front of them the fullest.

The compliments he heard made him smile and he knew he did the right thing.

Harry just had some moment to relax as a costumer left the bakery and the tables were empty.

He didn’t realise that the hours went by and it was already late afternoon. Time to close.

He packed the few things left in boxes. People from charity would get them later. He couldn’t throw food away. He felt it was wrong and if he could help people a little, he would do it.

“It's still open, right?” Someone asked and Harry didn’t hear him coming in.

Buy a bell, he made a mental note.

“Oh yeah sure. There isn’t much left though. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I just need a tea and a muffin would be nice.” The man smiled his blue eyes sparkling.

“Vanilla or chocolate?” Harry tried his best not to stare at him because; seriously this guy was good looking. Normally Harry wasn’t easily attracted to other man but this guy was a different story.

“Vanilla please.” He answered counting the coins in his hands.

“Here you go. Enjoy!” Harry said placing the tea and muffin nervously on the counter.

“Thanks.” The other one said before leaving the bakery.

Harry just stood there looking at the door as the guy left. He didn’t realise what just happened.

He missed his chance. Idiot, he thought. He would never come back.

 

He should be wrong though.

“Are you always here?” Someone asked as Harry placed the freshly baked apple muffins in display.

“What are you going to have?” Harry asked without looking at the customer.

“I would like one of these and a tea. Going to eat here.” Well, at least the man knew what he wanted, Harry thought finishing his work.

“Oh hi.” Harry said. It was the same guy from last night.

“Hi. So you didn’t answer. Are you always here? I mean morning and evening? Long shifts, you should complain about it!”

“Guess it wouldn’t change a thing as I’m the chef.” Harry answered handing the other one his tea.

“Thanks.” He smiled. “Aren’t you a bit young for your own business, Harry?”

“How do you know my name?” Harry was surprised.

“Well, Harry’s bakery. Bakery. Harry. Would at least make sense.” The other one answered as a big smile crossed his face.

“Oh yeah, sorry. I’m Harry and yeah maybe younger than other but well… one day we all start.” Harry smiled.

“Sure. I’m going to sit over there if that’s ok?”

“Of course.” Harry smiled.

He was busy with other costumers and baking more goods for the rest of the day but from time to time he would look over to Louis who just sat at the table reading in a book.

He was so into the book that he didn’t even look up when Harry placed another cup of tea in front of him. Harry didn’t mind as he loved to read too.

“That was a really great apple muffin! And thanks for the cup of tea. What do I owe you?”

“Oh nothing. I just bought it to you. You didn’t order it so.” Harry said hoping the blue eyed guy didn’t see him blush.

“Thanks. Maybe I should come more often then.” He smiled.

“You should.” Harry answered before the other one left.

 

Harry wouldn’t admit it but he was disappointed when he didn’t return the next day. Or the day afterwards. And when he closed the bakery for the weekend the other guy still was no where to be seen.

“What’s wrong, Haz?” His mum asked when he went to her a Saturday for dinner.

“He looks like a love drunk puppy!” Gemma laughed as she entered the kitchen.

“I do NOT!” Harry protested.

“You know, you are a pretty bad liar little brother!” Gemma stated and Harry knew she was right. “So who is he? What’s his name? Where did you met? How is he like? Everything!”

“I met him at the bakery and I don’t know…” Just in that moment he realised it. “…his name.

He came in the bakery on Monday evening and again on Tuesday morning but ever since I told him that he should come back he disappeared.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing Gemma could say. She could see how sad Harry was and as much she liked to tease him it wasn’t the moment for it.

They were about to say goodbye after dinner when Gemma took Harry to the side and whispered “Promise me the next time you see him you ask him out.”  
  
“I don’t even know if he is into guys, Gem!”

“Figure it out and at least ask for his name!”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Harry would get his chance on the following Wednesday. He was refilling the coffee machine when he heard a familiar voice.

“Seriously, Muffin Wednesday?”

Harry smiled “Yeah and Cookie Monday, Pie Tuesday, Cupcake Thursday and Cake Friday.”

He was an idiot, Harry knew it. After waiting for so long that’s what he said to him, he couldn’t believe it.

“I like that. Oh and I take one!” The blue eyed guy said.

He liked it, Harry smiled “And a tea?”

“You remember?”

“Only special customers.”

“What makes me special?”

Harry couldn’t answer. He couldn’t tell him. What was he supposed to tell him?

He was glad another customer arrived and wanted his attention.

More and more customers arrived and he was busy filling all the orders and as much as he loved to talk to costumers and to make them happy, he wanted to talk to Louis who was still sitting at the table reading in his book again.

Some goods arrived and Harry went to the backdoor to get them. He really needed to get some help, he thought. It was just a week now but he would burn out soon if he kept doing this on his own.

Harry was disappointed when he returned. He found the table, where he was sitting, empty. He walked over to take the plate and cup when he noticed a small note.

_Your muffins are the best. Will be back._

_P.S. it’s Louis_.

Harry smiled. He didn’t care that other customers were staring at him. Louis.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

When Louis arrived the next day he found the bakery empty. Empty like the display in front of him.  
  
He knew it was late and Harry was about to close but he had to see him. But Harry had to be here, the door was open. So he decided to wait.

When he Harry arrived a few moments later both of them smiled.

“Hi” Harry said.

“Hey.” Louis replied.

“Muffin and tea?”

“The display is empty and you are going to close soon!” Louis simply stated looking at the empty display in front of him.

“Yeah I will close now.” Harry said walking to the door turning the sign at the door around.

“But you can still have something if you want. There is always something left.”

“Sorry for being so late. I knew I said I would come.”

“You don’t have to apologize. You don’t owe me an explanation.”

“I really wanted to come earlier but had something important to do.”

“It’s alright. So what do want?” Harry smiled.

“What do you have?” Louis grinned.

“Some muffins. A piece of apple pie. A quarter cheesecake.”

“Apple pie.” He was in the mood for something different today.

“It’s really good.” Harry stated placing the plate in front of Louis who was now sitting at one of the tables. “But well, I baked it so I guess my opinion doesn’t count!”

Harry sat down across from Louis, a piece of cheesecake in front of him. Without asking Louis took a piece of it and Harry didn’t mind at all.

“Oh my god. I swear I never ate a better cake!” Louis said his mouth still full.

“You don’t have to lie!” Harry blushed.

“I don’t! Seriously, they are amazing!”

“Thank you!” Harry smiled shyly.

“I guess you want to go home now.” Louis said after he finished the cake. It had gotten dark outside and he could imagine that Harry was tired after a long day.

“Only if you come back tomorrow. Or when you have time.”

“Tomorrow.” Louis simply stated.

“Tomorrow.” He smiled.

The both stood up and walked to the door “Good Night, Haz.”

“Haz?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Thought it fits you. Harry is too formal and for everyone.”

“I like Haz.” Harry blushed and this time he didn’t care anymore if Louis saw it.

“See you tomorrow.” Louis smiled before walking off.

Harry would stand at the door and look after him till he walked around a corner.

He was happy. Nothing happened but everything changed.

 

And Louis would keep his promise. He returned the next day.

And the day afterwards and every single day to come.

Sometimes he would make it for lunch break but mostly he would arrive when all other customers had left. Harry didn’t mind as he could spend time with him alone.

Every single time a piece of cake or a muffin and tea would wait for him. No sugar. Milk.

He couldn’t be happier.

Harry would get to know that Louis works for a publishing house.

The books he carried around, Harry thought. It made sense now.

Louis would ask him out the second week and because Harry didn’t find help yet, they went out on a Sunday.

Lunch and a walk. Nothing fancy. They didn’t like fancy.

One day Louis would bring someone. His chef. His chef, who was in love with Harry’s baked goods. The best he ever had, he said and Harry had to promise him not to tell his wife.

A book. A baker’s book. Harry never thought of writing one as the recipes were his secret and like his children which he had to protect but they convinced him. He couldn’t say no to Louis.

So Louis and he would spend endless hours trying out recipes, baking and eating cakes and other things.

They were happy. Together and happy. In love.

 

People would think they are a boring couple as they spend their afternoons cooking dinner, well Harry would cook as Louis couldn’t cook at all, much to Harry’s surprise, and watching movies.

But they didn’t care. They liked boring. They liked normal. They liked ordinary.

But ordinary was their extraordinary.


End file.
